Enough
by Jhiz
Summary: Just an innocent bunch of shorts about how Yashiro finally has enough.


**A/N: Okay... this is just totally meant to be a bit silly because I swear that if I was Yashiro I would have strangled Ren ages ago - Me**

* * *

><p>With a heavy sigh, Yashiro Yukihito seriously considers removing his glasses and smashing his throbbing head against the nearest wall. Instead of possibly rendering himself unconscious and the wall in need of repair, the debonair entertainment manger removes his glasses and cleans them with the handkerchief from his pocket. The spectacles don't really need cleaned. They are immaculate just like the efficient man's suit, tie and shoes. Yashiro just needs the moment to count to ten and remind himself once again that his idiot charge is not the biggest fool in the history of human kind. The manager replaces his eye-glasses and glances once more at the overly tall and overly handsome man LME has assigned him. He watches as Tsuruga Ren's dark eyes follow the retreating form of the girl he loves as she practically skips down the hallway. The light haired man barely contains another sigh as yet another golden opportunity slips through Ren's hand.<p>

"That idiot is entirely too passive when it comes to love," Yashiro silently laments as he falls into step behind Ren who is purposefully walking in the direction that takes him farther from Mogami Kyoko.

* * *

><p>"Ren, don't you think Kyoko-chan looks cute today?" comments Yashiro in a blatant attempt to encourage his stubborn charge into giving the pretty young actress just a hint of the attention that the manager just knows the fool desires to share with her.<p>

"Yes, she does," Ren replies without any additional exposition.

Kyoko smiles happily at the compliment and thanks both older men equally for their kind regard. She then scampers away in the adorable mouse costume provided by the eccentric president. Her little mouse tail is soon gone from the hallway once more as she continues on her mission to help LoveMe number two with whatever strange task Takarada Lory could have designed that required that the young actresses wear animal cos-play.

The manager removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quell his slowly building headache as he valiantly resists the urge to call Ren a fool to his face.

* * *

><p>"Yashiro, please don't request that Mogami-san cook me any more late night meals as a surprise," requests the slightly perturbed actor.<p>

"Why?" the manager responds quickly. Setting up little meetings for meals between the two talents is one of the few ways he has found to get his charge into Kyoko-chan's company for any length of time.

"Just don't," Ren growls with the force of the Demon Lord at his command.

Silently cussing, Yashiro pulls his appointment book from his pocket as he reluctantly agrees. With an eraser, he removes a number of tentative dates he had placed in the book where he planned to orchestrate some seemingly casual yet totally planned connections for the two clueless celebrities. So much for all his extra effort.

* * *

><p>Yashiro stands slightly behind his actor friend and shudders at the waves of anger that radiates from his powerful frame. Across the room, Kyoko-chan and Fuwa Sho are bickering like an old married couple, and the situation is not missed by Ren. The actor may be an idiot in love but even he cannot dismiss the heated yet strangely almost playful exchange. Of course, no one in the room can ignore the bickering since the two childhood friends are arguing in such an animated and, not to mention, loud manner. Yashiro braves the angry aura and nudges Ren. He asks if he is going to intervene. Since Tsuruga doubts he can approach the pair without smashing his fist into the blond musician's pretty-boy face, he just shakes his head sharply.<p>

Yashiro sighs and feels in his pocket for the bottle of headache medication that he just purchased last evening. He gathers his waning strength and steps towards the couple with his best professional smile firmly in place. Fleetingly, he wonders if LME offers combat pay.

* * *

><p>For a moment, Yashiro's professional demeanor slips, and he gapes in awe at the vision standing hesitantly before him and his utterly still charge.<p>

"Does it look nice?" Kyoko whispers as she raises her head and peeks at the two older men through her expertly styled locks.

Yashiro clears his throat and assures her that she is lovely in her new gown. Ren nods in agreement because he does not trust himself to speak. The older man watches as Kyoko's date for the evening, a young man she introduces as her Ishibashi big brother retrieves her for a dance. Ren longingly watches the friendly young man glide across the dance floor of the Takarada mansion with the girl he loves on his arm.

Yashiro longingly stares at the open bar before he hisses under his breath so that only Ren can hear, "next time, ask her yourself, you fool."

* * *

><p>"Well I guess there is one person who is a bigger idiot then Ren" Yashiro contemplates silently as he considers the source of today's turmoil. After all, any man who would use and discard such a sweet and wonderful girl like Kyoko-chan must be an even bigger fool then his charge. He sighs as he glances around the room in an attempt to distract his mind.<p>

Yashiro sits in the gaudy office space that LME uses as a staging center for the LoveMe division. Helplessly, he listens to Kyoko-chan cry about the most recent evil scheme that Fuwa-san has perpetrated in his unending drive to ruin her innocent life. He wait for Ren who is sitting silently beside him to assure the distraught actress that everything will be fine. As expected, Japan's number one heart throb does just as expected. He promises that things will improve. What he fails to do is tell the distressed teen that he wants to help make it better. The idiot in love never mentions how he feels or even how much he would love to pummel the source of her problems into a useless pile of slimy singer sludge. Yashiro digs in his pocket and pulls free an extra-strength digestive tablet. With a dejected sigh, the manger pops the pink pill in his mouth as he wonders if Akatoki might be hiring.

The manager shakes his head once more as he notices the adoration in Kyoko-chan's eyes as she stares raptly at her emotionally stilted senpai.

"Nope," he decides in silent resignation, "Ren is the bigger fool."

* * *

><p>Ren withdrawals a heavy, industrial-sized tool from the brightly adorned box that his best friend and manager handed him first thing this morning. He raises an eyebrow at the two handed, work-grade, metal wire cutters that a certified electrician could use to sever even the thick power lines that run into this office building.<p>

"Um, Yashiro, what am I supposed to do with this?" he questions with an adorably confused expression on his face.

Yashiro sighs loudly.

"That is for you to finally cut that damn string of fate that you stubbornly insist is connecting Kyoko-chan and Fuwa-san."

Ren stares in disbelief at his older friend as he turns to leave.

"And if that doesn't work, you can always just bludgeon me on the head with it. Either way I will finally be out of my misery," he mutters in a voice that quite clearly shows that he has had enough.


End file.
